Fighter
by Kuroi-Youma
Summary: A girl name Lily gets bullied by her own boyfriend meets someone who's someone..^_^ suckie summary my first Romance story H/OC
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, uhh This is my first time writing a romance fic so bare with me! And please help me if I make mistakes. Thanx  
  
Chapter one  
  
" Stop it!" a girl with Red eyes and Black hair cried. She was wearing those oh so terrible yet important uniform ( I hate uniforms, They're evil!) Her skirt was white and she wore a blue top, she was covered in mud due to her boyfriend pushing her into the wet muddy floor.  
  
"Hn. Why should I? Your nothing but an imbecile!"  
  
" Please, just leave me alone!" her tears with sorrow, He just can't leave her alone. " Hn! Your so pathetic!" a boy standing before her just looked down to the girl crying then left.  
  
" Are you ok Lily?" Her best friend Erika asked worried. Erika has been Lily's best friend since they were little; they were almost never apart until they were separated in grade 9. They were in different classes so they couldn't really get in touch for most of the time.  
  
" I'm ok." Lily, not sure what to tell her friend about what had happened just answered like it was any other question a teacher would ask.  
  
Suddenly Lily saw something that looked like a blur, but ignored it as usual. She really needed to get glasses; her eyes just could not take all the weird things that have been happening. She's been seeing blurs lately. So she continued to walk to the school to get her stuff, She didn't want to go back since her boyfriend and her were in the same class, and he would just get in the way in her studies.  
  
"Finally! I'm finally free.." she said as she walked to the park. She loved the place and just couldn't get enough of it. (you'll know why soon)  
  
Cliff Hanger!!! Weeeeeeee I'm hanging on a cliff! ^_^ Did you like it? Read and review! Sayonara! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu Yu Kalusho but I do own Lily  
  
Chapter 2: Baka ningen emotions  
  
Hiei got bored since he didn't want to go to the beach with the others, so he decided to go to the park where he can sleep all day or just think..  
  
He hopped on each tree searching for a good spot. After 1 minute of searching, he finally found it. It was close to a clear fountain, it was pretty quite so he decided to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily arrived before Hiei, she sat on a bench thinking about things that just pop ups. She noticed that nobody was around well. that's what she thought. Anyways, she saw a fountain and decided to go see.  
  
"I wish I had different life!" she hated her boyfriend. " I HATE MY LIFE!!"  
  
This startled the little fire demon and fell of the tree and made big thump. (^_^' u should make ur own nest to protect you Hiei) Lily heard this and was stroked by curiosity.  
  
" aaarghhhhh, stupid tree!"  
  
" uh.. why are you talking to the tree?" Lily asked with curiosity  
  
"Hn. None of your business!" and climb back up the tree  
  
Lily also copied what he did and sat on a branch beside him  
  
"What do you want!"  
  
" You didn't answer my question ^_^"  
  
"Hn. I was sleeping until you came along" Hiei, sounding grumpy as usual  
  
"oh."  
  
Well. did you like it? I know it was pretty short but I'll try to make it longer next time. 


	3. Will this ever end?

Disclaimer: I don't anything but moi!  
  
A/N: Sorry if the chapters are short I just can't think anymore!! AAAAAARGH!!!!! MY MIND HAS BEEN ERASED!!!!! *running around in circles * Thank you all for reviewing, sorry for not updating so long I had a lot homework. Hope you understand  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
It was a sunny day and Yusuke and Kuwabara had to go to Koenma's office because they had another mission.  
  
Kuwabara: Wait up Yusuke  
  
Yusuke: Man Kuwabara can't you hurry up why do you hav eto be so slow!!??  
  
Kuwabara: *mumbles mumbles*  
  
In Koenma's office:  
  
Koenma: ok you guys you have another mission.. Your mission is...  
  
*six people dropped out of nowhere *  
  
Koenma: Hey!!!!!! You're here! Now we can start  
  
Everybody: ?_?  
  
Descriptions: Wild- Red eyes, very long black hair with dark and very dark red highlights hair that's up to her knees. She is wearing baggy blue jeans with a picture of a dragon on the left leg, white shoes with aqua strips, a gray sweater with a hood on and a moon pendant and a tattoo of a mini dragon on her right ankle.  
  
S.K.- baggy black pants and at the bottom there's an orange flame coming up at each pant leg, and a black full-sleeved shirt with a gold sun necklace, and a black cape with a hood. the cape has the orange flame coming from the bottom and so do the ends of the sleeves of the shirt. and her hair is spiked but not upwards, they are really dark blue and her eyes are orange  
  
XxUNwantedxx - black hair with red streaks that looks like flames, black clothes with a red belt and a skull necklace. Brown eyes. Black baggy pants with flames at the bottom black long sleeve top.  
  
Koenma: ok you guys ...  
  
S.K. - NOOOOOO AN ELF!!!!!!! *starts running around in circles *  
  
XxUnwantedxx: OMG!!! A TALKING BABY..freaky!  
  
Aoi: YAY!!!!! I'm not the shortest anymore!! Hoot! Hoot!!  
  
Koenma: actually, I can get taller * feeling proud *  
  
Aoi: *pouts *  
  
Kurama: don't you find them a tad strange?  
  
Aoi, S.K. xxunwantedxx, Wild, Mew-chan, Mireille: THANKIES!!!!! ^_^  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho gang: -.-' Your right they are strange *sigh *  
  
Koenma: Ok you guys *looking at the yu yu hakusho gang* You will be staying at a mansion with these people.think of it as a vacation?!  
  
Yusuke: uh Koenma, you want us to stay with these crazy people??!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: YEA!!! DON'T WE GET A SAY ON THIS??!!!!!!!!! * Kuwabara's pants are on fire * *starts running around trying to put it out* .............  
  
Everyone: -.-''  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER:  
  
Kuwabara: WHY'D YOU DO THAT YOU SHRIMP!!!!! *looking at Hiei *  
  
Hiei: hn. I didn't do it! Baka Human!!!  
  
Kuwabara: THEN WHO DID IT THEN!!!!! *looks at everyone pissed *  
  
Wild: I did!  
  
Kuwabara: WAAAAAHT!!!!!! YOU DID THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Wild: Yes you got a problem with that!?  
  
Kuwabara: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrr*5 minutes later * grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Kuwabara: PREPARE TO DIE KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wild: don't you mean the other way?!! *keeping cool *  
  
Kuwabara: *starts running to Wild with his spirit sword * grrrrrrrrrrr *starts swinging *  
  
Wild: *jumps out of the way * KAMEH HAMEH HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *an energy blast came out of Wild's hands and landed on Kuwabara's butt leaving it on..  
  
Kuwabara: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Wild: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA *evil grins *  
  
Kuwabara: *starts backing away *  
  
Wild: That's more like it! hn..  
  
In Marick's house:  
  
Bakura, and Marick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
*The portal sucked Bakura and Marick and and Yami and yugi all got sucked in *  
  
Mean while in school:  
  
Tristan: HEY JOEY WAIT UP!!  
  
Joey: Hurry up Trist. I want to see my little sister!  
  
*meats Tea on the way * * Joey has no control stopping and falls on Tea and well Tristan.. Fell on both of them, then Kaiba came reading a book, didn't bother looking ahead tripped on the trio* (A/N: ^_^)  
  
Kaiba: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!?? ARE YOU TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?!!!!!!! *yelling at the top of his lungs *  
  
Tea: No, Joey just don't know how to stop! *Looking angry*  
  
Joey: Hey!!! That' wasn't my fault if you hadn't cross!!!  
  
Tristan: *groaning * I'M IN PAIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly a portal opened out of nowhere.. and sucked the people in just like Yami and the rest! ^_^  
  
A/N: Hey guys uh I hope this chapter is ok for you I noe it's boring but don't worry ^_^ The next couple chapters will be cool!!!!! ^_^ I also need ideas on what to do with all of them like say. TORTURE!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Joey: TORTURE!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O  
  
Kuroi Youma: Yup! Torture  
  
Yugi: *talking in his head * You think she had too much sugar?!!  
  
Kuroi Youma: YUP!!!!! I'M HIGH ON SUGAR!!! MY FWIENDS GAVE ME CANDIES AND and more candies and chocolates and and more candy and baby cereal! And and ... PIXIE STICKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Hiei: hn..stupid Ningens  
  
Kuroi Youma: WHAT'D YOU CALL ME??!!!!! .  
  
Hiei: a stupid baka ningen *not afraid of any pain *  
  
Kuroi Youma: well I'll have you know mr. Smarty pants that I'm no ordinary human!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: HN..I still think your stupid!  
  
Kuroi Youma: LOOK BUD!! GET THE POINT!!!!!! I'M NO HUMAN AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm .. I'm.. * thinking * I'm....... *5 minutes later * I had so many roles but I used to be the beady eye creatures' leader * feeling proud * BUT NOW I DON'T HAVE THAT TITLE CAUSE A NINGEN TOOK IT AWAY since "she's got many beady eye creatures than you" starts emitting Aoi * Mumbles: it's not my fault I can't keep any pets cause my mom doesn't like them. I hate my beep friends they're so beep dumb they're leaving the job to a beep humans and more beeps... *turns back to happy self again * READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
